biblelogyfandomcom-20200216-history
What's the Bible
We can discuss many aspects related to the Bible, details as 1600 years approximate covering it’s writing, or 35 to 45 writers, or the Hebrew, Aramaic and Greeks language in which it was written. In addition we could write about the manuscripts, translations and renderings; but all this makes it only a book greatly revered by many and hated by others. In fact we can say many things about the Bible, but desire above all to expose its relevance to us today. The Bible reveals God's thought for the man (2 Timothy 3: 16); It is like a manual or instruction book for the development of the human beings (1 Corinthians 2: 13), a map that shows the fate and direction of God to man (2 Peter 1: 20, 21). This is expressed in two testaments, covenants, or pact. Between historical data and prophetic revelations the Old Testament (AT) expressed mostly, although not in all, the "Sinitic" or "Mosaic” Pact (of Moses). The New Testament (NT), for its part teaches us a new and better Covenant; where God himself enters in the man without any intermediary or continued sacrifices, as Christ was the perfect sacrifice made once and for all (Hebrews 10: 10). The Bible is the revelation of Christ and this manifested in grace and truth (Luke 24: 27; John 1: 14; 5: 39) The Old Testament The OT of the Bible consisting of 39 books; among the largest divisions are "law (Pentateuch or five books written by Moses),"Historical"; "Poetics"; "Major Prophets" and "Minor prophets"(the Hebrew "Thanak” contains the same books although organized in a different way)." Its content mostly teaches God manifesting itself through the Law (given by Moses) or using it as medium to point out the sin of man and how limited he was. Many men through the time brought words of exhortation and correction to ensure that the people return to practices the law of God, these were known as "Prophets"; from there is that on many occasions making reference to the OT it’s called "the law and the prophets" (Matthew 7: 12; 11: 13) or Moses and the prophets (Luke 16: 29). OT is a revelation of the deal or Covenant of God with the Hebrew people (Jewish or Israel). But in an more concise analysis we can note that God wanted to confront the man with his own works, so he would notice that itself cannot reach God (Hebrews 10: 3, 4), and in repentance would turn to Him. This was a futile Pact; man never would do so in its entirety, and if man failed only one of 613 commands, he would be to blame for all (Galatians 3: 10; James 2: 10). The New Testament The New Testament begins with the manifestation of the grace of God in the person of Jesus Christ (John 1: 14), and in His sacrifice, the establishment of a new Covenant. The writings are directed to the Church, the body of Christ (Ephesians 1: 22. 23), composed of Jews and Gentiles which in turn form a spiritual nation (Ephesians 2: 14-18). This new Covenant is emphatic that God only has one people, his body has been redeemed by the blood of Christ and this is part of the Kingdom of God (Galatians 3: 26-29). God does not have two bodies, two wives and two Nations, only one, "the Church". We also find tips and lessons on Christian life and our relationship with all (Romans 13: 9;) Galatians 5: 14; James 2: 8). All doctrines concerning the body of Christ, the Church, are here, while grace is displayed in all the Scriptures. If we believe in God, we most believe his word, many have tried to minimize its influence but it is still transforming lives more than any other book. Is not a manual for confrontation but much has been discussed above it; It’s a treaty to believe and accept on the faith that the Father has given us. Category:Bible Intro